Daring Daylight Escape
by Hubert24601
Summary: Summary: Songfic on Rose and the Doctor, cute, fluff, not any really serious thinking, so nothing to make your head hurt. It’s pretty obvious. Rating: T [Oneshot, 10Rose]


_**Daring Daylight Escape**_

_**Special Guest Appearance: "Daring Daylight Escape" by Caedmon's Call**_

_**A/N: I do not own this song, nor Doctor Who. If I did, Rose and the Doctor would have admitted that they loved each other back in the second episode of Season 1!!!**_

_**Summary: Songfic on Rose and the Doctor – cute, fluff, not any really serious thinking – so nothing to make your head hurt. It's pretty obvious. Rating: T**_

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Rose laughed as the Doctor tugged her into the console room. "Why are we here?" she asked him, curious. "I need to go back to making lunch and you know it."

"Lunchity Snunchity," the Doctor retorted, and then paused. "Remind me never to say that again, Rose," he said next, sincerely.

With another laugh Rose followed him to a certain control panel at the base near the monitor. "What are we doing?" she asked again, trying to get him to look at her.

"You need a break – I need a break, and I like this song. In fact, I heard you playing it this morning – you didn't tell me you were such a good dancer," the Doctor replied with a grin that made her blush.

"You weren't supposed to see," Rose told him quietly. She had been singing along and dancing to "Daring Daylight Escape" in her room earlier that day, further more, she had been crying along with it, knowing that her feelings towards the Doctor couldn't be any more confusing. She loved him, but did he love her back? Their experience with Reinette made her unsure. "Besides, you can't partner dance to that song – it's too fast and… boppity," she protested.

"Sure you can!" the Doctor declared with another cheeky grin. "Just followed my lead." He gave her his ridiculously-hard-to-do-click-of-the-jaw-wink and stepped away from the console, shedding his jacket and offering his hand as he tossed it onto the bench. "One moment," he started, holding up a finger as he unloosened his tie and flung it across his jacket. "Better." He suddenly grinned. "Want me to take off my shoes too?"

"There'll hardly be anything left to take off then," Rose retorted before she could stop herself. She bit her lip as his grin did funny things to her insides.

"Good point." He walked back over to her, still grinning, and offered his hand once more. "My lady?" he asked politely, the proper gentleman. Rose giggled and accepted it. The Doctor jumped over to the other side of the console and pressed a bright blue flashing button. Suddenly, a very country sounding song came out blaring over the speakers. "Oops. Wrong song," he told Rose with a sheepish grin as he flicked another switch and Rose giggled again. "Here we go."

The tune of "Daring Daylight Escape" by Caedmon's Call rang out from everywhere.

"Doctor…" Rose started to protest. This song would make her cry, and she knew it.

"No buts. Just follow my lead."

As the fast paced mediocre song began, the Doctor and Rose spun, twirled and twisted together. Then the lyrics began and the speed increased.

_I've got my mind made up _

_I've got to love you or leave you fast_

_'Cause I've been thinking clear _

_And I don't know how long it'll last _

_And like Uri Gellar, I'm bound to twist the facts around _

_I've got to get them straight before my baby up and leaves town _

The Doctor grinned as he twirled Rose in a complete circle in front of him.

_'Cause I can't walk on water_

_And if I chase you, I might drown _

_And I'm already up to my neck_

_Aaand _

_If I may pose a question, it'll only be a second _

_'Cause I know that it's getting late _

_And depending on your answer I might have to pack _

_And make a daylight daring escape _

_Because it's either high time I make you mine _

_Or I swear it's time to get outta town _

_So please say 'Yes' quick…_

The instruments stopped suddenly and Rose and the Doctor could clearly hear Derek Webb's voice over the speaker – loud and clear:

_'Cause the sun's going down_

As Rose laughed and the duo jumped and jived all over the place, the Doctor grinned at her. "I thought of you when I heard this next line," he whispered, yet she could hear his voice clearly. Rose smiled breathlessly, unable to talk. Instead, he clasped both of her hands warmly and spun her around and back again into his arms.

_London's nice, but it's not the best place you wanna go_ (Rose gave a breathy laugh at this as the Doctor grinned at her)

_But there's no crime and you can catch a Broadway show _

_'Cause it's just so far and bound to get a hold on you _

_And I've got front page headlines pulled right outta yesterday's news _

_You can read all about it _

_About a boy meets girl and then screws the whole thing up _

_Rose and the Doctor's eyes met for a moment in time. _

_Just like always_

_Aaaand _

_If I may pose a question, it'll only be a second_

_'Cause I know that it's getting late _

_And depending on your answer I might have to pack_

_And make a daylight daring escape _

_Because it's either high time I make you mine _

_Or I swear it's time to get outta town _

_So please say 'Yes' quick…_

Just like before the instruments paused and Derek Webb's voice shattered the silence. However, this time, Rose and the Doctor paid no attention. They had stopped dancing.

_'Cause the sun's going down_

The music continued, but Rose and the Doctor paid no attention to it. Instead, quietly, wordlessly, Rose stood on tip-toe and gently pressed a light kiss upon the Doctor's lips. When they broke apart the singer continued:

_It's no crime to love you_

_And my heart's still doing time_

_It's acting on it's best behaviour_

Rose was looking at the Doctor with a fearful question in her eyes.

_Aaand_

_If I may pose a question, it'll only be a second _

_'Cause I know that it's getting late _

_And depending on your answer I might have to pack _

_And make a daylight daring escape _

_Because it's either high time I make you mine _

_Or I swear it's time to get outta town_

_So please say 'Yes' quick…_

"_Yes,_" the Doctor whispered as he reached up a hand to brush Rose's cheek. "Yes."

Their eyes met once more and it seemed that all of time froze, if that was possible.

And finally, one last time, Derek Webb's voice rang out, just as the Doctor dipped Rose, his face very close to hers, joy sparkling in both their eyes.

'_Cause the sun's going down_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked it!! I LOVED it.


End file.
